Hey, it's a work in progress
by BabyTheImpala
Summary: Samifer. Lucifers a manager at smith and wesson, a huge distributor of guns and other priceless things money can buy. Normal guy, except that he gets more women then about 80% of men and absolutely loves it after he splits from his cheating wife. That is until he meets his new assistants not-so-little brother. rating will change.
1. Distress

AN; this is a trial run, actually it's pretty basic plot, for now... lemme know if it sucks & i'll stop writing it RN.! none of my stuff is ever ACTUALLY fully edited, I dont have alot of time. I'm not perfect. And, I dont strive to be because perfection... Its what makes humans so... Dull. ;p well, enjoy this my lovely Samifer shippers... Dont piss yourself at the beginning... its not very... samifer'ied...[is that even a plausible word conjunction.? NOPE TO BAD, ON WITH THE STORY.]

-He didnt cheat, she was cheating before he ever slept with his receptionist. Its not his fault Lillith Hale, his receptionist came on so strong when he was half-drunk and mad at ruby for cheating with some lumberjack looking guy who was still wearing his shirt, bending his wife over the counter when he came home early to suprise her for his anniversary.

Thats what Lucifer Joseph Novak told himself as he walked to his office the next morning. He had to fire Lillith, he didnt want to... But he had to. He knew it. Thats when he walked in his office and found her resignation. He didnt hesitate to sign it it was after all the easier way. Then he realized that it means he had to interview people... Ugh. He hated that part of any job. So instead he called his brother, Gabriel telling him of he found him an assistant he would buy his candy-junky brother a fruit roll up suit. And matching cane.

sam answered the phone with a quick "what gabe, I'm working on case." The voice on the other end sounded a bit too excited."oooooh mister big shot lawyer thinks hes so brilliant.! So- Hey, you wanted me to try and get your brother a job samsquatch.? WELL, YOU OWE ME BREAKFAST IN BED. Ill take chocolate chip pancakes dear sir. My brother needs an assistant. And I need coffee.! Meet me at starbucks to talk.!"

An few hours later sam was listening to Dean complain about "looking nice" four his job. But, sam just explained he should be happy and shut up because it gave him more money to fix his baby, a gorgeous black-and-chrome 67 chevy impala that he would marry if it was legal. And, he informed him that he would be working for his boyfriends cousin so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"but sammy I look like crap in those monkey suits.! And Cas barely talks to his family.!" Dean bitched over fries. Sam threw a bitchface his way and said "alright, ill just tell gabe you're fine sitting on your ass and cleaning the apartment all day.."

"what no.! Ill go... Find some clothes."dean said walking off.

"its not totally formal just throw a sport jacket on." Sam suggested after all gabe wore jeans and t shirts with different candy logos on them all the time Sam and him went to lunch every day since finishing college.

Dean did not like working in offices, but he supposed it wouldn't be so bad if he didnt have to wear a suit.


	2. First day Coffee, filing Lunch and fam

A\N;So, I wrote this in 3rd person, it was originally ONLY Lucifer's, but i decided that didn't work out the way i wanted. Alright confession-or fact, whatever-, I like longer chapters, sue me jk, I dont own any of the [supernatural] characters or establishments here. well, I tend to write a small chapter, or two to ease people in, then I slam the big ones on you.c; anyway, hope you enjoy. Its slow(ish) building, but worth it.!:p

Dean woke up almost an hour before his alarm went off, groggy and a little confused he answered the phone with a "yeah, what do you want.?" "well, Dean-o arent you excited to start your new job.!" Gabe said, but before Dean said anything gabe was talking again. "you might want to get up and get some coffe before you come in, lucie likes his coffee like a french whore, all cream and sugar and two squirts of expresso, and he likes it from melvins" dean groaned. "gabe, thats half way across town.! And I dont have my baby fully back to life yet." "better get a cab then iron man." Dean was already putting his shoes on when he replied "if I'm ANY superhero, I'm batman. Thanks for the info gabe. Bye." He was already calling a cab as sam got up smirking at his conversation and throwing his dark blue sweats and his muscle shirt on for his morning run, whitch he did every morning since junior high. He drank half a glass of water and took three vitamins before bolting out of the door and jogged outside into the more than warm June air.

Lucifer Novak was always a bit of a thick headed man,and liked to know he intimidated people. So obviously when he heard the knock on his office door and looked up and the slightly shorter than him man with hair green eyes and jeans, 'dear god he's wearing jeans.!' a button up green shirt and black blazer-he ?entally rolled his eyes, of course gabe would hire some idiot who looked out of place here, he probably spent all his time obsessing over chicks and some rediculous music from the 70's-"hello uhm-dean cleared his throat-I'm Dean, Dean Winchester, gabe hired me. I uh, brought you coffee." lucifer wondered where he remembered the name, but then noticed the guy carried two cups, his was obviously the one with the red tint on the cup and opened lid, so he took it upon himself to walk over and grab the other one, award winning smile in place as he noticed the guys eyes slightly narrow then open again and said "Lucifer Novak, I thank you for the coffee, theirs but much to do today, the schedules are already planned up to next month in the planner on the desk-he pointed to the desk-all you have to do is come get me if I have a meeting and answer the phone 'lucifer novaks office how may I assist you', file the papers according to who it is in the files and stay out of my way otherwise got it-dean nodded-good, okay bye" lucifer closed the door and checked the coffee, and made a look before grabbing his emergency cream and sugar, of course columbo liked his coffee black. It was worth the look on his face.

Dean was pissed, he thought 'had gabe really lied to me.?' As if on cue the short, nearly-too-long-haired trickster popped his head around the corner. "Oh, by the look on your face Dean-o I take it you met your boss.?" He didnt wasit fora reply before looking at the coffee "oh, Dean, I didn't take you as a sweet coffee drinker." Dean glared and shoved a file in place."I didnt your asshole brother took my coffee." Gabe just said "oh, well, he probably wants to intimidate you. So tomorrow, bring two black coffee's"he said as he winked. "huh, good one gabe." Dean said holding back a laugh. "have a good day, dean-o" gabe said popping skittles in his mouth and walking off. The rest of the day was pretty boring at first, noone called so he sat there filing papers. Until he popped his head in at nine twenty and reminded his boss he had a meeting in ten minutes, then a rather amusing thing happened at lunch before dean had left to buy a burger from the diner across the street and meet up with Cas. A hot blonde went into lucifers office and he poked his head out five minutes later with his tie askew and said "Might want to ake sure i'm not disturbed if you still want this job" Dean was annoyed, but called Cas to tell him he had to cancel.

"It's fine dean, i'll bring you a burger up. and I honestly can't blame lucifer for anything, he's going through a nasty divorce right now, his wife was cheating onm him, spparently for a while." Dean heard Castiel explain 'Oh'was pretty much his only thought as he said. "Thanks Handsome, try to hurry on the burger before my stomach turns into Marilyn Manson and eats itself." He heard Cas laugh before he hung up and texted Sam.

Sam felt completely guilty... Not only because his brother was apparently having a bad day, but because the girl he'd been dating for four months finally brought him over to her house. That ended with him realizing she was married and it made him feel extremely stupid, For a divorce lawyer. Even though he ended it he couldn't stop thinking about her husband, and how he must feel. She had called him last night, begging him to take her back and that her husband left her but now every thought of her was laced with disgust. even though his day started out good, it just went downhill from there. He spilled coffee all over his shirt, then had to run halfway home to change because he decided to walk that day instead of getting a ride with his buddy brady and now he was spending his lunch hour huddled over papers for a case he was handed down by one of the top lawyers in his firm because he couldn't be 'bothered' with it. "Come in" he said as the door to his office opened and Jess, Sam's best friend, Brady's wife-and sam's ex, yet you wouldn't know he'd almost proposed to her by how they were as friends and how close he was to brady. no, that was three years ago and he'd broken up with her because he was having a 'I-may-be-slightly-gay'crisis where he slept with gabe, this guy named donnie and then had a long streak of girls that stopped when he'd met Ruby, he thought she was special.-

"Hey sam, I brought you a turkey sub with mayo, swiss, lettuce, tomato and cucumbers, and a coke. Figured you'd need something." Jess said holding up a bag and a foam cup with a straw. Sam smiled. "Ah, jess you're the best. but I don't have much time I have to finish filing all my cases from last month onto the computer, and look over this before I can even think of going home tonight.. and I'm presenting a case tomorrow at seven thirty so i need my sleep. I'll pay you back though." he said, returning to the papers of the new case, trying to avoid the sound his stomach was making. Jess sat  
down opposite of him and turned his work laptop around to face her. "Jess, what are you-" he said, before she cut him off by rolling her eyes and sighng loudly. "Sam, I'm your Best friend. You've helped me a MILLION times over, I don't want you to be overworked, plus I can't have the godfather of my baby in a stress coma when she's born." she said smiling and running a hand over her huge belly. She was eight months pregnant and spent alot of her time now that she wasn't working in sam or brady's office. Sam sighed, but smiled. "Okay okay." He said as she pulled a few of the folders off of his desk and he sat his food down and grabbed the sandwitch. "Maybe I can take a small break to eat" Jess smiled and started singing paramore's the only exception while she typed, Sam just shook his head and ate as fast as he could so he could figure this case out and maybe get enough sleep to WIN this case and get his client what they want.

-"Seriously.?" Dean said walking through the door friday night to find clothes -starting from sam's'off work and good for the weekend' flannel shirt to a pair of light purple lace panties- strewn from the doorway to sam's room. He rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge to get a much needed beer and a piece of pie. He was already bored, but Caastiel had a family dinner to go to that Dean didn't really feel like going to, he'd never had even though he met everyone before -the last family member Dean hadn't met before last week was Lucifer because he never went to ANYTHING his family did due to the fact that noone really liked his [ex]wife- He sighed as he walked doen the hallway and heard a soft moan come from behind Sam's door and he supressed the urge to be a complete cock-block and just ruin his brother's plan so he doesn't have to hear it. He quickly decided against it and went to his room, turned his tv on and leaned against his bed with his legs crossed at his ankles and his pie on his lap, he flipped through the channels and found that the movie Red was just coming on. "sweet" he said to the air as he turned it up and started to drink his beer.

Lucifer hadn't been to a family dinner in almost four years, but was glad he decided to make it. After all Ruby decided to put him through, he was glad he still had his fmily. "So, Lu... I hear from Dean your office needs to be disinfected." Gabe said wiggling his eyebrows and making Castiel choke on his shrimp Ravioli. It was just them at the table, his parents had said goodbye a while ago along with his aunt and his other cousins. "Gabriel, I do not think pointing out Lucy's sexual endeavors will help me digest my food." Castiel said, while gabe laughed Lucifer looked over a few tables and saw his exwife talking to an old colleague of his, Uriel. Gabriel and Castiel noticed too. "Do you want me to go and break his windows on his BMW.? or i could wire it to blow him up." gabriel said motioning for the waiter to refill his drink. He rolled his eyes at gabriel's antics. "No, Gabe. it's fine, not like I really stood a change between get rich or die trying and the rediculous guy who I saw her with" Lucifer said. He looked at his phone and decided it was time to go before he drank any more and ended up somewhere he didn't need to be. "Okay guys, it's been fun but I have a meeting monday I have to go over a few things I can't afford the hangover i'll get if I spend another hour here with you two, Castiel... do you want to drop me off or should i order a cab.?." He said, feeling a bit dissapointed, but he had to be an adult about things. "I'll drop youoff, i really should leave too, if I want to get up early to go to the movies with Dean" Castiel said, finishing off his drink and setting the money for his drinks, food and a seven-fifty tip down on the table. Gabe visibly whined-or well, pouted like a bitch if you asked lucifer- "But guuuuuuuuuuuuuuys, i'm going to hands on later. I need my two wing-men.!" gabe said putting a hand on castiel and lucifer's shoulders. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Gabe, not tonight. maybe next weekend, after we go to the auction." Lucifer had forgotten about the art and musical auction, it was an annual thing, hosted by a girl named Sara Blake, her father and a guy named Paul Lesley who owned a music shop -and bought and repaired classic pieces and sold them-. Lucifer laughed and Castiel looked at him confused. "Oh, cas... sorry. I just pictured your boyfriend in a suit. sorry" Gabe laughed but shoved a few skittles-that he pulled out of practically nowhere- in his mouth. "Dean-o will be there, and i'm dragging his moose brother along for kicks, he used to date sara. and he has connections... big connections." "There's more than one of them.?" lucifer asked, thinking maybe it was a bad idea to get gabe to hire someone, knowing it would be an idiot friend. Gabe rolled his eyes. "if you mean two brothers, yes... but Sam and Dean are pretty opposite on the spectrum, Sammose is a lawyer, a tall... magnificent lawyer..." gabe said before trailing off while drinking his sorbet smirnoff. "And why arent you dating him if he's so uh... "Magnificent".?" lucifer asked. Castielchocked on the piece of bread he was eating to soak up the alcohol in his stomach. "what.?" "sam's... not gay. I mean, he had a few experiences... but nothing too big and he's dating this lovely dark-skinned queen now." "so he finally asked Rebecca out.?" castiel asked. Lucifer decided to check his text. two from girls he met up with now that he was single, and a guy named josh that he had met at the blue saddle the week before Ruby prooved to him how much she really could care less. he ignored the girls and decided to order another drink, because he hadn't felt like leaving and castiel was into his conversation with gabe. So he sat back and decided to text Josh. He hadn't really been with another guy since his last year of middle school, and that didn't really count because all they ever did was kiss.

"I take it Josh isn't a girl who's parents decided she needed to toughen up." Lucifer jumped at Gabe's comment. "What.?" Castiel Laughed "You've been zoned out staring at your phone for the last hour smiling." castiel said with a slight smirk. "SO, you've been hiding that gay pride flag under your fedora huh.?" Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Shut up Gabe." Gabe smirked and castiel laughed. "What's so amussing.?" "Nothing." they both said and lucifer raised an eyebrow. Gabe smiled and put  
a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, You've spent the last million-"five, gabe we we're together five years."-whatever you got married in college, you never really had alot of time to sow those wild oats of yours and now you're what thirty-"I'm twenty five, fuck Gabe i'm only two years older than you."-AGAIN, WHATEVER. ANYWAY you're young, and it's pretty cool that me and cassie can take you out without worrying about your bitch trippin out. Batting for the home team seems to be a trend in our family... and we're happy you seem happy." Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed. "thanks Gabe, but really... it's notthat big of a deal." "Yeah, he did kiss that guy... from bible camp, what was his name... Michael.?" Castiel said, laughing at the obvious irony. "Yeah, okay. can we just go now. I need a shower and I might have a date tomorrow." Lucifer stated, feeling exhausted from the heart to heart he'd just had and the alcohol in his system was making him feel off.

A/N; Decided to leave it here. so sorry it took so long to update, I lost my flash drive after i posted chapter one and then I had to re-type everything once I found it because I have an inferiority complex and I always think my writing is absolutely terrible... i'm currently rewriting chapter three and four too, sorry if it's terrible.!


	3. because, life is just terrible sometimes

GUYS, please review.. i'd love to know what you think, i'm getting so down on myself lately... idk. i've been sick from stress, whitch is why i havent been updating quicker.. sorry, but please, comment and let me know what you think.!

Sam smiled as he watched Rebecca drive off in her 94' Jeep, she was an amazing woman and Sam still couldn't believe he had even asked her out let alone that she said yes... and man, the sex... she was kinky as fuck. He was happy, yet he somehow STILL felt like something important was missing. He'd told gabe this through text when he walked through the door and to the kitchen, but Gabe's reply was; [She's lacking a penis] whitch sam rolled his eyes about and stole a piece of bacon off the plate Dean had sitting there. "DUDE, that's mine." Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's eleven thirty at night and you're eating bacon.? No way i'm letting you eat ALL of it, you'll die of a heart attack in your sleep." Dean rolled his eyes but just grabbed two cans of soda and sat on the couch. "You gunna come over here, bitch.?" "Be there in a second, Jerk" he said before plugging his cell up and plopping down beside him. "So, where's cas.?" He asked, curious because he's usually here by now. "He had to go finish that thing for his mom or something. He wont be back until tomorrow." dean said through shoveling bacon in his mouth. "Oh. Cool" sam said before turning the tv onto the news and watching an update about the animal hospital. "We should get a dog or something." sam said, taking a drink of his soda. Dean just shook his head. "No. I'm NOT cleaning up crap." Sam rolled his eyes. "I could find a dog that's already house-broken." He looked over at Dean and he had a look between 'I want to argue' and 'I think it would be okay' before nodding. "Yeah, sure but YOU get to take it on walks and shit." he said, downing his soda and eating the rest of the bacon. sam nodded, then picked up his laptop and walked to his room to sort through pictures of dogs available for adoption. Dean on the other hand shook his head and flipped it to Doctor sexy and waited for cas to show up before crawling in bed and passing out.

Monday wasn't bad for Sam, he'd spent the day with potential clients, mostly family court things, easy really. He ate lunch with jess, brady and gabriel and spent the rest of the work day in his office looking through dogs again with Jess. He went to a pet store and picked up a chain link leash -he wasn't sure what size dog he would get yet- some dry dogfood, a bowl and one of those kinda really smart water bowls that have an attatchable bottle. Jess was supposed to go with him to the actual adoption, but she decided to stay with Brady and he'd called Rebecca to see but she had to work, so he decided to just go ahead and drive himself, glad he'd gotten his truck -a green 2005 chevy silverado- from the shop. When he got to the place, he got a few weird looks but he just walked through the door and to the counter, where a guy in a rather expensive suit on was helping a little girl put a guinea pig into a newly-set-up cage and telling her in a rogue irish/british accent that he hoped she found him as fun as the staff did. He had to remind himself not to roll his eyes at that as the guy noticed him and waved as he walked to the counter. "Can I help you.?" Sam smiled, and nodded. "Yeah.. uh, I was wondering if i could look at your dogs.?" "Ah.! I pegged you as a dog person of course, we have all of our dogs trained to go outside already. and, we have a few new puppies, and I highly recommend them.." the guy said leading sam through a door. Sam was bombarded by barking, and the smell of dog shampoo. first on the floor were two spotted Mastiff's, a dalmatian a great dane and three overly excited collie's. but the guy walked past him to the other corner there was a white bulldog with four grey and white puppies.

"Now, those guys you were looking at are pretty old, yeah but they're not very friendly to anyone they don't know, last week the dane tried to jump through the cage and bite someone...-the guy looked down sad.- I just finished training the puppies, but we have to let them go quick, or they'll be put down. The older ones actually have lived the dalmations just came about a year ago from a farm, the dane was abused before he was here, and well the rest were all strays that are better in here than with families who would spook em'" Sam nodded his head bent down and leant closer to the wire cage in the wall and a dark grey-nearly black-puppy with a tiny white patch that looked like an old pistol on the right side came up and sat in front of him with one paw through the bars and barked, but he was really just getting used to it and it came out as a whine. "I think that one likes you." the guy said as he looked for keys on the board. Sam smiled and reached a hand in to pet the pup. "Me too, how much.?" "Fifty, but If you want a pet card, for discounts at the vet next door, it'll be seventy five." Sam nodded and the guy opened the cage, the puppy padded out straight to sam's feet and bark-whined again before sam picked him up and pet him between his ears. "What's his name.?" sam asked, hoping it wasn't something girly. "His name's Colt.-the guy locked the cage with a "say bye mary, david, elliot shooter... Colt's got a new home." sam followed him out to the front- Give me a second, and i'll get the paperwork, and a collar." the guy said walking into an office, he came out five minutes later with a blue collar, paperwork, and a card for the vet. Sam paid him, signed, and fixed the collar around his neck and walked out carrying the pudgy puppy, happy that he finally got a dog he could keep.

Lucifer's week started off with car trouble, mondays were never good, especially on weeks he had to deal with his soon-to-be ex wife. He walked through the door and dean handed him his ACTUAL coffee, he could have kissed him, except he was dating his cousin and knew if he had, castiel would kick his ass. the guy was kinda scrawny, but had a seriously kick ass training regimen going on. he was toned as fuck and knew how to fight, Lucifer used to teach him how to when he was younger, and he was a bit proud of himself, so he settled to walking to his meeting sipping his coffee while dean explained the guys he was selling too were owners of a new chain of gunshop, ready to pay in full but needed to know they werent getting screwed. by the end of the meeting he was feeling better, he even talked to dean about what mechanic shop he should take his car too. He had to admit that castiel picked a good guy this time, if he wasn't you know, a serial killer bound to strike his whole family out and live in our wealth by himself. While they were walking back Gabriel popped out of nowhere and dean smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't fucking do that gabe.!" dean said, lucifer just laughed, used to his brother already, while gabe smiled and pointed at dean with his phone. "Hey, samsquatch is gunna have lunch with me. wanna go.?" Dean nodded and they both looked at me. Dean rolled his eyes "ya wanna come too lucy.?" 'that little-' my train of thought was derailed as he saw a god walk past him. or rather, he thought thats how gods would actually look.

He was tall, with long brown hair that when he shook his head, looked a bit like honey and almonds. with a strong jawbone, sexy as fuck hazel eyes and lips that just BEGGED to be kissed. it didnt help that he was wearing a suit, 'really... who doesent love a sharp dressed man' he thought as the song popped into his head. before Lucifer could respond he walked up to gabe and handed him a extra large hershey's and fist-bumped with dean. "Lucy, this is sam, sam... my oh so delicate flower of a brother, lucifer." gabe said, smirking. lu rolled his eyes and sam laughed. fuck, that laugh was infectious, and unfortunately made lu's blood go straight south, into his dick. 'shit' he thought, putting on a smile and thinking of dead babies and shit. "Hey" was all he could muster from his brain, but sam smiled as dean and gabriel looked amused. damn them. "Hey, you going to go with us.?" sam asked, looking at him. fuck that face. he nodded and they all started off towards the cafe down the street. gabe was complaining about walking, but sam threw a bitchface and he shut up and ate his chocolate while dean just started texting on his phone. "I hope you're not on that ALL day Dean, really who is so interesting.?" Lucifer said as they walked into the diner and the waitress asked for drink orders, everyone got dr. pepper. "Oh, NO. it's just Cas, i'm informing him of my new epiphany." sam raised an eyebrow. "big word dean, cas is rubbing off." dean laughed and they all ordered burgers-lucifer noted sams was a veggie burger- when the waitress came to drop their drinks off. "bitch, he rubs off on more than just one of my heads." dean said smirking. "Oh, gross jerk. i dont need that image." Sam said as Gabe howled with laughter. Lucifer couldnt really decide wether he should flirt with him or not. Then Sam's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello.. hey jess.. yeah, alright i'll be there. okay gimme twenty." he said, then he hung up and held his hand out to gabe. "can i borrow your car, i need to take jess to get more stuff from the store." gabe handed sam his keys and sam said a quick bye and left, when lucifer turned back from watching sam leave, Dean and gabriel had matching smirks on their faces.

Tuesday for sam kind of sucked, he hadn't really went to bed at a good hour because he'd stayed up with rebecca talking about some crazy new story she was writing for the magazine she worked for, then he finally went to sleep and woke up early to dean yelling at colt to "get the fuck out of my way dog before i let meg sacrifice you to some rediculous lord." He didnt get anything done at work due to a killer headache, brady even joked that "the big mooseketeer was loosing his psychic powers". the microwave in the lunchroom broke while he was heating up some spaghetti, then he found out that the client he was suppose to team up with brady for was in fact, ruby. When he came home Colt had completely tore up the livingroom and even managed to scratch a four by about eleven inch hole into the sheetrock. He spent the next hour after changing into his old workout pants and an old stanford shirt that almost didn't fit him, and taking colt out to use the bathroom-that was one thing he DIDNT do while sam wasnt there- cleaning everything up and putting colt into the bathroom -after making sure that everything was out of his reach other than his food and water bowls- He'd just finished and sat down when Dean called him. "Yeah dean.?" he said, popping the tab on a can of sprite. "Dude, i promised cas i'd cook tonight, but i'm going to be late.. do you mind cooking.? i mean, everythings already out and in the fridge, cas wrote down the shit on the fridge, but i got called into help bobby out." Sam sighed. "yeah, dean sure." he said, walking to the kitchen and looking at the 'menu' cas had written on the fridge. He downed his soda, and pulled out a bag of bertoli alfredo ricotta ravioli, a bag of -pre-cooked and seasoned with garlic cloves, oregano and what sort of looked like red wine-strips of chicken chicken, a salad in a bag, and the butter. Thirty minutes later as he was pouring drinks Cas walked in. "Hey sam" he said, sitting down at the island where they usually ate and eating like he was starving, sam ate his with just as much gusto. fourty five minutes later Sam and cas were watching bones when dean walked in covered in grease, dirty and heaven only knows what else, and went straight to the bathroom to shower, leaving colt to jump into sam's lap and act like his previous endeavors that day didn't cause sam more stress as he laid in his lap and licked sam's hand. Sam sighed and scratched the little dog behind the ears. Dean walked out of the shower in just a pair of boxers and went to eat his food before coming to sit down between cas and sam. "DUDE, why do you insist on being half- naked all the time." sam said, giving dean one of his famous bitchfaces. Dean rolled his eyes, put a hand around cas and smiled. "Well, ONE its my apartment too. two cas likes it-he winks at cas- and THREE, i do it because it annoys you so much, sammy." sam, having more than he could really handle just got up from his spot, and when he was walking to his room heard cas tell dean that "you were rude, dean." before silence, whitch probably ment they were making out while colt was still on the couch. 'poor dog' he thought as he got into the shower.

Wednesday morning for sam was worse than tuesday, he woke up late-only about five minutes but to him a nanosecond is late- took a quick shower, then locked colt up in the restroom until he could get the dog to behave right while he was gone. He was halfway to work when his boss called him and told him he needed to be there already, so when he stopped for coffe, in a rush he spilled it all over his shirt and suit jacket, causing him to have to change to the only shirt he had in his car, whitch was a long sleeved black and grey flannel button up. He shoved a granola bar in his mouth and downed what little coffee he had in his cup, before getting out of his truck and running inside, straight to where his boss, zachariah, the head honcho at the firm, was talking to Ruby. He groaned on the inside and quickly took the stairs to his office on the third floor and sank into his chair, running a hand down his face. Today was going to be the WORST day and he already felt like feigning sickness, but he wouldn't only children did that. Jess poked her head in two seconds later with a mcdonalds bag and put a sausage bisquit on his desk. "That bad already huh.?" she said, sitting down and sipping her orange juice. "worse, my ex- the one who i DIDNT know was married.? yeah, me and brady are helping zack with her case today... i just... dont want to fucking be here. or better yet i wish she would go find another firm, shes not good buisness if her husband knows about me and how many other-" Jess shushed him. "Breathe, eat It'll be fine. By the way, I found this while i was cleaning out old memories from the attic looking for my babybook." she said, handing sam his father's wedding ring, he'd given it to jess when they were dating, but when they decided to become friends he never bothered for it back. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Wow i havent seen this since..." "college" she said, smiling as he slipped it onto none other than HIS ring finger, the only finger he could get it to fit on, he'd find another chain for it later, until then this is where it would stay. he ate his bisquit in silence while jess got up. "well, I'm going to go see brady, he said something about needing a good luck kiss before he meets the she-devil." she said, winking then walking out. sam sighed and grabbed his coffee mug he kept there for days like today and walked to the breakroom, filling his cup up and flavoring it with cream and sugar... alot of sugar. He looked into the conference room and there was a guy there with blonde hair, looking out the window with his arms crossed. sam only saw the back of his head but he guessed it was ruby's exhusband. 'Poor guy' he thought as he grabbed as he knocked on bradys barely cracked-open office door. He didn't get an answer so he turned around and came face to face -well, in her case, his chest, but he looked down and she looked up.- "Hey sam" she drawled out with her slightly southern belle accent and her all to famous half-smirk half-smile as she grabbed his bicep. He was so done with this conversatioon and he hadn't even said anything yet. "Ruby. Get your hand off of me, really, i'm not in the mood to deal with your shit." he said, wanting so badly to just get back to the office. The official meeting was in an hour but apparently they both showed up early. Ruby didn't budge, yet she got closer-so close sam had to put his coffe down in liew of drenching another shirt.- "Ruby-" he began, but jess chose that moment to step out of the office and give ruby a death glare, runy lowered her hand but didn't move another inch until Jess practically shoved her away from Sam and sam quickly picked up his coffe, wrapped an arm around jess and they both walked back to his office, leaving ruby to stand there looking positively evil, before sam could take a breath.

a cookie for whoever figures out who the petstore owner was.


End file.
